Told You I'd Find You
by PsychoPicasso
Summary: Set during S4,E9. A scene I made up after for after Shawn was leaning on Lassie's car. I couldn't leave him there. Implied Shules if you squint.


**A/N-** My first Psych fic… It's really short. I just couldn't leave off with Shawn leaning on Lassie's car. It's almost EXACTLY 1,00 words…

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Psych, and probably never will.

Xxx

He was saved. He was sure that this nightmare was over. Shawn Spencer slid off the hood of Detective Carlton Lassiter's car as the cop jumped out of his car and pulled Shawn behind the door with him. After Lassiter had the criminal out of his red truck, Henry Spencer jumped out of the passenger's side of the detective's beloved car.

"Dad…" Shawn mumbled, adrenaline finally wearing off.

Henry quickly sprinted over to his son and pulled him into a brief hug before leaning him over Carlton's car.

"Nice shooting Detective." Carlton quickly said as he clicked the steel cuffs into place on the man's wrists.

"Did you just call me detective?" Shawn may have been out of it, but there was no mistaking the detective's words.

Lassie froze for a moment, before briefly looking up and responding, "No."

"Can we wait for Diesel and Rodriquez before you slap the cuffs on?" Shawn slurred.

Henry and Lassiter shot each other puzzled looks before looking behind them and sure enough there was Gus and Lassiter's partner, Juliet, slowly approaching in the Blue Echo with one tire blown out.

Lassiter proceeded to put the man accused of crime in the back of his car and came back around to the hood.

"I swear Spencer if you dented my car…" He didn't get to finish his sentence before Shawn groaned and his knees buckled beneath him.

"Blood loss. Lassiter, we need an ambulance." Henry stated before kneeling beside his son.

Gus quickly jumped out of his car and ran over to join Henry and his injured best friend.

"Shawn!" Gus shouted while dropping to his knees beside his childhood friend.

"G-Gus…" Shawn mumbled, eye lids fighting to stay open.

"Just hang on a little longer son, help is on the way." Henry calmly said while looking up to make sure someone was calling the hospital.

Juliet came next, eyes widening slightly as she took in the sight of the usually cocky psychic.

He was sitting on the ground, slumped against Lassiter's car. He was ten shades paler than usual and his left arm was covered in blood, shoulder to fingertip.

She was at a loss for words, before simply stating, "Hey."

At that moment the sirens were heard in the distance, and Henry jumped up to give the paramedic's space for when they arrived. Within the next few minutes orders were being shouted, and everyone was doing their best to get Shawn to the hospital before his blood supply was empty.

The drive there was impossibly long for Henry and Gus. Lassiter had to take Shawn's kidnapper to the police station, while Juliet volunteered to wait for a tow truck for Gus' echo. Henry and Gus quickly jumped into the ambulance with Shawn and the paramedics, and they were off, leaving the young blonde detective to her thoughts.

Xxx

She had arrived as soon as she could. The tow truck took an hour to get to the site with the broken down echo and she then spent another thirty getting a ride back to town.

But she was there now. That's all that mattered. As she entered Shawn's temporary room, she quickly looked over her friends.

Gus and Mr. Spencer were sitting in two very uncomfortable looking chairs, while Shawn was in a bed, asleep, attached to a I.V. containing blood, and one containing some pain medicine, that was running out.

She talked with them for a few minutes before looking over to Shawn once more, her heart aching to speak to the mind blowing psychic.

When Gus laid eyes on the worried detective, he turned to Mr. Spencer.

"Hey, you look like you've been to hell and back. Let's go get some food."

Henry looked hesitant at first and frowned, but when he looked at Juliet, he decided to give her a few minutes alone with his son. "Alright." ,Henry responded.

She shot Gus a quick smile saying 'Thank you' and he nodded back as he and Mr. Spencer walked out of the small recovery room.

She slowly walked over to Shawn's bed and looked down at him.

It just didn't look natural. He was usually so full of life, it pained her to see him like this. She closed her eyes, willing the tears to stay in. When she opened them a minute later, she was surprised to see two hazel orbs staring back at her.

"Shawn." She said shocked.

"Jules…you watchin' me while I sleep?" He slurred, still waking up.

"How are you feeling?" How was he feeling? Stupid question.

"I feel great." He responded sarcastically, grinning slightly.

She snorted then looked back at him. "Seriously, how are you?" she calmly asked him.

She couldn't explain it, over the past few years of working with the snarky psychic, somewhere along the line, she grew feelings for the pineapple loving man.

"Arm hurts and I have a killer headache, but other than that, I'm fine." He told her, frowning slightly.

"Do you need some more pain medicine?" She asked, her voice laced with concern.

"Wouldn't hurt…" He responded.

She quickly pressed the call button, staring at him the whole time. When the nurse came in she asked her to give Shawn more pain medicine and she quickly did so then turned to leave.

The drugs were already kicking in. She figured she only had time for one last thought before he drifted off for god knows how long.

So she leaned down and put her mouth close to his ear before she whispered to him, "I told you we'd find you." She said smiling.

"I knew you would…" Shawn whispered back, before falling into the darkened depths of blessed unconsciousness once more.

Xxx

**A parting note- **How'd you like it? I honestly don't think Henry or Gus would leave Shawn's bedside till he woke up though…but I needed Jules to have some alone time with the wonderful Psychic. Oh well, please review and tell me how I did. Smiles, ~P. Picasso


End file.
